Phytosterols such as β-sitosterol and β-sitostanol and their derivatives are used in medicine owing to their ability to lower total and LDL-cholesterol levels in blood. Recent research has shown that n-3 polyunsaturated fatty acids present in fish oils such as eicosapentaenic acids (EPA) and docosahexaenic acids (DHA) positively effect our blood lipids (1). They are also building blocks in prostaglandins. Further a positive effect on blood lipids has been noted by intake of shorter fatty acids (2). Finally, the importance of a daily intake of β-glucan and amylodextrins is recommended by USDA. (3,4). These compounds can be recovered by hydrolysis of oat meal and can be made in gelform as hydrocolloids.
Disclosed is a composition containing cholesterol lowering and blood lipids lowering components in which phytosterols, mixed with esters of unsaturated fatty acids and/or esters of short chain fatty acids, are distributed in monomolecular, low associated or cluster form in hydrolysed fibres containing β-glycan and amylodextrines.
In one embodiment, the cholesterol lowering component contains β-sitosterol and/or β-sitostanol.
In another embodiment, the cholesterol lowering component contains β-sitosterol esters and/or β-sitostanol esters of polyunsaturated fatty acids.
In another embodiment, the cholesterol lowering component contains β-sitosterol esters and/or β-sitostanol esters of short chain fatty acids.
In another embodiment, the blood lipids lowering component contains fish oil and/or mono and diglycerides of polyunsaturated fatty acids.
In another embodiment, the blood lipids lowering component contains tri- and/or mono- and diglycerides of short chain fatty acids.
In another embodiment, the blood lipids lowering component contains a mixture of fish oil and triglycerides of short chain fatty acids.
In another embodiment, the blood lipids lowering and stabilising component contains hydrolysed meal containing a soluble fibre such as β-glycan or amylodextrins.
Also disclosed is a method to prepare the present composition in which
fish oil and/or triglycerides of short chain fatty acids are mixed with glycerol and phytosterols, transesterfied at elevated temperatures at 130-230° C. and that the mixture obtained is spread and stabilized in a gel based on hydrolyzed fibers.
Further disclosed is food containing the present composition in a suitable amount for a cholesterol and blood lipids lowering effect.
Also disclosed is a capsule or tablet containing the present composition.